Ikkaku Kingu
""Strength and speed are important...but remember precision beats strength, timing beats speed." '' Is a top tier inventor and Engineer. Born in the Land of Lightning he has Often been regarded as the most gifted inventor of his time. His inventions have seen use throughout the world in both military and commercial ventures. These accomplishments, have given him the titles, " Man of immeasurable wealth (計り知れ富の男, "Hakarishirenai Tomi no otoko") and Boss(ボス Bosu). These accomplishments, although profitable, are just an expertly crafted front, hiding a plethora of accomplishments in the shadows. Very few regard him as Ikkaku of the Void, (Lit. ボイドの一角,"Boido no Ikkaku"), Fastest Man in the world,(Lit. 最速の男, "Saisoku no otoko") and most commonly Seven Tails, (Lit.七尾, "Nanabi, Shichibi") His closest of allies and subordinates have regarded Ikkaku in such a way that they have proclaimed him the Lightning God King (Lit. 雷神の国王, "Raijin no kokuō") For his mastery of Electricity and as a play on his last name, Kingu It is highly unknown, but Ikkaku is a shinobi heralding from the Kingu Zoku, (キング, 部族 "King Tribe") For a small tenure, he acted as interum Raikage until a suitable replacement could be found. Not wanting to exist within the 'Light' he has taken a role as protecting the Land of Lightning from the underbelly of the world, using his shadowey paramilitary organization known as the Kudo Gun, (Void Troops) a group of shinobi capable of space time ninjutsu, one of Ikkaku's specialties. 'Appearance' Modest in height, Ikkaku is...at first glance not much of a remarkable looking individual. His skin, like many from his country is a rich brown complexion. His eyes a jet black hue, appearing as though light enters and never escapes. He stands only 5'11” tall, and weighs in at about 190lbs. At first Glance, his physical appearance can often cause those who look at him to underestimate his abilities, and his nonchalant attitude can further expand on this, but that all changes when his body is in full view. Very toned, and defined there is a impressive display of muscle, sculpted and molded into perfection and completely intimidating should the garments come off. They almost accurately reflect his body's immense physical durability despite the multitude of scars riddled across his torso. Seen wearing a variety of clothing his most notorious outfits consist of a black and gold lined undershirt with raised collar, covered with a gray robe, and golden pants. His hair is black as well, tied in 4 iconic braids on each corner of his head. On his arm is a tattoo for iron, sealing the 7 tails inside him. 'Personality' As a young boy, Ikkaku always kept a positive outlook on life, despite many of his unfortunate circumstances, such as being the Seven tails jinchuriki or the death of his parents. He never allowed the circumstances to negatively define him instead turning pain into ambition. He was unable to stop the inevitable resentment toward the land of fire however, mostly because his parents died due to radiation brought on by the 10 tails almost 100 years ago. His Grandfather, Shiroi and Even Chomei herself would tell him many stories of the 4th shinobi world war and the heroic tale of Naruto Uzumaki, but also of the uchiha clan and their curse of hatred. Over the years he grew to dislike them , and has further fueled his actions at wanting to stop similar events from taking place again in the future. When seeing the misfortune of the common person, it fuels a distinct rage within him, forcing him to want to protect them at all costs. Due to his body constantly absorbing natural energy, he often times succumbs to a creeping ruthlessness, that can force him to show little mercy against his opponents, something he has grown to control over time. During times of immense emotional distress, this ruthlessness can become uncontrollable, added by his tailed beast chakra to make him much more monstrous and reckless. Still, those who know him find him to be a bit of a loon. Always cracking some form of joke, or moving in a constant state of sarcasm. He tends to have high standards for those around him, pushing them to do their best in any situation. He can be a bit emotionally detached though, something his lover has a hard time dealing with. 'Abilities' =Nature Transformations= Hailing from the Land of Lightning, Ikkaku has grown to become quite the master of electricity. He has pushed his standard lightning release to the point of applying "Yang" chakra to it naturally allowing it to become Electromagnetism (Lit. 電磁気 Denjiki) Electromagnetism manipulation is a heightened state of lightning release empowered by Yang release. It pushes Ikkaku's usage of Raiton to a level that surpasses most known users. Being his affinity he has learned to manipulate electromagnetic energy by electrically charging particles around him. This allows him a list of unique abilities. He is able to both generate and store his own electromagnetic energy as well as alter the preexisting electromagnetic energy around him by channeling it with his chakra. The energy he is harnessing can be used to magnetize objects, electrocute opponents, levitate objects and people, restrain or adhere people/objects to various surfaces via "static cling" and generating stun punches which work to either send or draw electricity from an opponent’s nervous system. This includes Various electric displays, nets cages and shapes, blinding flashes, Electromagnetic pulses and even the hyper vibration of Raiton chakra til the point it becomes a vibrant plasma capable of slicing through almost anything. Ikkaku is capable of boosting his Lightning release further through the generation of Black Lightning His most notable use of electricity is using it to increase his speed and response time. The most basic form of this is the lightning release armor technique. But Ikkaku's mastery has seen to it that he has derived a much better variation as well as basic control at any given time. by sending electrical chakra to certain parts of his body in a straight line (As opposed to through his central nervous system) He is able to boost the window he is able to react. This bypasses his nerve-system entirely, allowing him to act faster than he can technically think without enhancement. Ikkaku was born able to use the rare Gravity Release(重力遁, Jūryoton) Kekkei Tota. Combing the Lightning, wind and earth natures, the user is able to generate strong repulsive and attractive forces. This technique differs from that of the gravity manipulation of the Rinnegan, as they controls matter. This technique, in short, is the generation of powerful shock-waves. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of repelling force, pressure control and molecular manipulation. Commonly affiliated with the user slamming both their fists together or using arm gestures, Gravity Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive and defensive techniques that cause disruption and or damage to the natural order of gravity around oneself. The art of having gravity obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult. The chakra nature does not originate from any one clan, person or country, but is used by those all throughout the world. To use Attraction Style requires a considerable amount of chakra and should not be used by those without such. It has also been noted that Gravity Release is the antithesis to space-time ninjutsu, as gravity has a direct bearing on space and time interchangeably. Uniquely enough despite Gravity release requiring Lightning, Earth and wind natures, Ikkaku has no proficiency in wind or earth natures. This has not stopped him from being extremely proficient in the manipulation of gravity however. He has grown skilled enough to control gravity at will, lifting and launching items with extreme force, and in rare cases manipulating gravity horizontally. He is also capable of drawing outer-planetary bodies,though nowhere near the level of manipulation that the rinnegan can grant. He is capable of drawing in smaller space rock, such as comets or smaller boulder sized meteoroid toward the earth as well, though it requires significant chakra and control to do. Despite their size, they fly in with extreme velocity, a burning trail following it as is cascades upon the earth. They produce extreme explosions, destroying the area they land completely.